


Blushing and Butterflies

by randomtinyplaces



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Background Enjolras/Grantaire, Boggarts, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-11 05:45:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8956774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randomtinyplaces/pseuds/randomtinyplaces
Summary: You walked in on me practicing for datda in an empty classroom, and have now inadervertently discovered that my boggart takes the form of a butterfly, please stop laughing.- Au





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in school and decided to post it here. I don't know if it's any good but I hope you like it! All mistakes are my own.  
> Courfeyrac and Jehan are hufflepuffs in this one, Enjolras is in slytherin, Combeferre is in ravenclaw and Grantaire is a gryffindor.

Why did he always get stuck in situations like these? Why just him? Stuff like this never happened to Combeferre or Enjolras, only him. He had only wanted to master the ridiculous charm away from prying eyes but of course something had to go wrong. Of course someone had to walk in and of course said person had to be the cute hufflepuff boy who he had a (not so) secret crush on. 

Courfeyrac didn't know what to do. How did a guy explain why his boggart took the form of a butterfly without sounding like a complete coward. He really wished that Jehan would stop laughing. Usually Courf loved the sound and would do anything to hear it again, but now? Not so much. Out of all students Jean Prouvaire had to be the one to walk in on him trying to fight off a butterfly. Courf wanted to die of embarrassment. 

" A but-butterfly!" 

"Please don't tell anyone!" 

"This is to g-good!" 

Jehan could barely stand upright. 

"They've got these creepy legs and really scary eyes!" 

Courfeyrac tried to defend himself but his voice sounded weak even to his own ears.  
Jehan managed to calm himself down after another couple of minutes. He still had a smile on his lips though and his eyes sparkled. 

"I won't tell anyone. Don't worry. I 'm sure butterflies can be very scary and I won't judge you." 

Courf could tell that he was just saying that last bit to make him feel better. That was really sweet of him. Still Courf wished that the ground would open up and swallow him whole. 

"What are you even doing here?" 

He had thought that this classroom would be safe. No one should have had any reason to come here so what was the ginger boy doing standing there? 

"Oh, Enjolras told me where to go. He said that you had something important to ask me." 

Courf swore silently. This had to be the blonde's revenge for last weeks fiasco when he had tried locking him up in a cupboard with Grantaire. Enjolras had been very flustered and he had refused to leave the slytherin common room for three days. The blonde still didn't want to talk to him but Courf thought it had been worth it. His otp was one step closer too becoming cannon. 

"Do you want me to leave?" 

Courfeyrac realised that he had zoomed out. He looked back at Jehan. 

"I'm sorry. I didn't have anything to ask you. I don't know where Enjolras got that from." 

"Oh.. I'm just going to leave you then. See you in the common room." 

The little poet turned to leave. Was that disappointment in his eyes? Courfeyrac stared at his retreating form.  
He was alone again but something felt wrong. He felt empty. 

"Oh, damn it!" 

Courfeyrac chased after him. 

"Jehan wait!" 

The ginger boy in the end of the corridor turned around at the sound of his name. Courf slowed down infront of him. He took a deep breath and ran his fingers trough his hair. 

"Actually there is something I want to ask you. I've been wanting to ask you this for a really long time now." 

He could feel his face going red. Damn, where was his courage when he needed it?! He had no problem with playing quidditch infront of hundreds of people but he couldn't even ask this boy out without blushing like an idiot. What was wrong with him? 

"What is it?" 

Jehan looked up at him with a small smile. A strand of ginger hair fell into his face and Courfeyrac had to quickly stop himself from tucking it back behind his ear. 

"Courfeyrac?" 

The little poet started to look a bit worried at the lack of response. Courf took another deep breath and opened his mouth. 

"Doyouwanttogotohogsmeadwithme?" 

"I'm sorry but could you repeat that?" 

If he hadn't been red before he definitely was now. 

"Do you want to go to hogsmead with me?" 

Courf felt like his face was on fire and he didn't dare to meet Jehan's eyes. 

"I would love too!" 

Courfeyrac's head snapped up so quickly that his neck started hurting. Jehan had a big smile on his face and he looked really happy. Courf felt light headed. 

"Can I kiss you?" 

Oh shit, he hadn't meant to say that. That was moving to fast and Courf didn't want to scare him away. It had slipped out of him before he realised it.  
But he didn't have to worry. Jehan's smile got even wider than before. 

"Please do." 

Jehan tasted like strawberries and his lips were soft against his own. Courf could finally run his fingers through the ginger locks and he didn't hesitate to do so.  
Courfeyrac never wanted the moment to end. 

 

-•-•-•- 

Enjolras kept sending him smug looks across the great hall but Courf found that he didn't really mind. Not with Jehan by his side. He was still going to make the blonde pay but for now he decided it could wait. He would bid his time and strike when Enjolras was least expecting it. He would get his revenge but right now he was far to occupied with listening to his new boyfriend talk about his favourite authors. Life was good.


End file.
